A Change Of Story, And A Change Of Heart
by xdevilschildx
Summary: What if it had been Erik who had won that fight between Raoul and himself that day in the cemetery? What if he then dragged Christine back to hair lair? What things might he have to say to her after he'd previously learned of her recent betrayal? E/C


Chapter One:

The atmosphere of the grand cemetery in which Christine Daae's dead father lied, turned from snowy and cold, to a sudden warmness. As Christine rested on the steps of her fathers grave, tears still lingering in her chestnut brown eyes, a glowing red aura appeared from inside the mausoleum where the corpse of Gustave Daae remained. Christine paused, sitting as still as possible, her senses suddenly heightened. But then, her entire body was taken over in a trance like state as a soft, gentle, voice sang for her. "_Wandering child so lost, so helpless, yearning for my guidance_." She felt bewildered at the sound of this voice. Who could this be? "_Angel or father, friend, or phantom? Who is it there, staring_?" She replied to the mysterious voice now among her. Sounding almost offended the voice cried to her, and she felt a familiar spirit now clinging to her heart. "_Have you forgotten your angel?" _Angel! The angel of music! _Her _angel. It'd been so long so since he came to her. They sang with each other, Christine falling more and more into her angels trance. She could barely feel her own legs as they guided her across the steps of the mausoleum. _"I am your angel of music, come to me angel of music."_ Oh how her body and mind obeyed his hypnotizing command. But then, suddenly another voice, one not of an angel came rushing, tearing Christine away from her trance. It was Raoul, her forbidden fiancé come to rescue her away from what he considered the most deadly of all dangers. He placed a hand on her shoulder as she turned to face her heightened lover. "Christine whatever you believe, this man…this thing is not your father!" Raoul pleaded in a vibrant tone. "Raoul…" She sighed to him, unsure of what to say. But before either of them could say anything a masked figure came flying towards Raoul in a frenzy, flinging his sword at the boy with a powerful and mightily potential blow directly to Raoul's face. Terrified Raoul cowered away holding up his sword in defense. It ensured into a fiery fight between the two as the figure could now be identified as none other than the phantom of the opera himself. Raoul desperately defended himself barely being able to match the phantom in sword play as they attempted to kill one another all throughout the cemetery. And then, The Phantom laughed as he spun around slashing at Raoul's shoulder. The sight of his own blood leaking out his shirt frightened the young boy, distracting him from the opponent. Losing his balance he fell to the ground as The Phantom kicked his sword away and went in for the kill. "NO!" Christine cried out to him. Erik paused, Christine's desperate plea stung his heart for reasons more than one

"Phantom…Angel…please…no…don't kill Raoul." She begged, sobbing. He eyed her, uncertain of what to do. He loathed Raoul with passion, through an extreme case of jealousy. How he wanted to kill that naïve little fop. But…Christine's cries touched his heart. He could not have dared hurt her. But his anger did not cease to linger, in a fit of hatred he kicked one of the statues around them with all his strength as it fell over on top of Raoul, trapping him. Terrified Christine sobbed at the sight of this, but The Phantom wasn't done. Next he picked up a broken piece of rock from the statue and slammed it hard against Raoul's head causing him to pass out.

"No!" Christine burst into tears, as Erik stormed toward her, clutching her wrist and pulling her along out of the cemetery in the direction of the carriage from which they'd arrived. Panicking Christine tried to run away, but Erik yanked her along with such force it nearly knocked her off her toes. As soon as they reached the carriage he threw her in the coaches chair, climbing on top of her and tying her hands together with some rope he picked up from the carriage floor. He then lifted her on to his lap as he took his seat directing the carriage home.


End file.
